The Game Is All Messed Up Because of You!
by the painted clouds
Summary: Involving: Haruno Sakura!/ In their world, the underground world, there are no rules. Freedom is everywhere. So carry it along with you and don't get lost. Because war is happening and one mistake...could leave you dying. BAM. Shizuo-Sakura
1. The Game Rules Or Is There Any?

_Hello, hello! Haha, anyways, new FF. Not that anybody likes to read my shiet, thanks you guys. Anyways, I'm so not putting this into a crossover section, because, well, nobody searches up crossovers much do they? So, yeah, this will atleasthave 1-3 people from Naruto. Don't be mad biznatches. Sheesh. Sakura Haruno will be introduced into the Underground world! OOOOooooooH. Anyways, pairing will be Shizuo and her. I mean, their both strong, and have short fuses sooo..._

_Durarara: Not mine._

_Naruto: Not mine. _

* * *

><p>There wasn't a day of peace in Ikebukuro, Japan. Well, ever since Mikado Ryugamine moved here. That was, then everything changed in the game. The game of the underground, where there was no rules, and freedom wavered everywhere it could reach ; everything that was.<p>

Many players in the game, such as the heroine ; Celty. Were very, _very _important, they may even be the catalyst of many problems that happened in the game. Colour gangs, another player, and Dollars ; the gang with no colours. They were just more of an important figurine on this type of game. There were thousands of players, but they were mere pawns, unlike the others. Others as in the creator of Dollars. Or the information broker. The heroine.

Those were of many of important players.

Players that could change the mere world their living an bloody goddamned battlefield. Well, people like Mikado aren't suited for a war torn world, so he has knights and pawns. Not a queen, as the queen is her own player. Her own team. And has her own pawns.

Confusing? Yes, no maybe so. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that one of the players in the game, a knight maybe? We don't know. No one really knows.

He changed, he was different. Sliding in between roles, it became he would be his very own player. Like the queen, or even the information broker. Who he very much detested. But other than that, he had no pawns, all he had was brute force. He had an alliance with the Dollars, and so did the information broker, but they worked, lived, and sometimes fought together or against.

A twisted relationship. But that would stay forever as that. That ritual, so say, was shattered. Just like an delicate mirror. Sad thing was, that mirror was shattered before. Many times before actually, and was tinkered back together many times before also.

It shattered when the creator, Mikado rose above them all. Or when the queen, Anri, separated, and became her own player, with many pawns at her hand. Yes, it shattered at events such as that. And it shattered, raining pieces of mirror upon the man, Shizuo Heiwajima, that slid in between roles, heart.

When a small, delicate girl came into everyone's lives. Ruining a few important plans, and stealing a few of them hearts. But the biggest treasure for her, was his heart.

And this girl, was named Sakura Haruno.

The game was completely distorted. And so were each of the many players. Especially Shizou's game plan. Oh, and let's not forget, Izaya Orihara's little game, changed; expect mayhem in the town once again.


	2. Emotions Run Wild!

Izaya Orihara plans crumbled like block towers right underneath his button like nose. Now, may it be he is angry, or pissed (same thing anyways) he was never one for being emotional.

Yes? Yes, so very true.

Poor guy, thinking he was the mastermind of this all. Only a small part, he may be a king, but a king alone. Not a queen, nor a knight, he was everything in sight. Thought, he had an secretary, that went by the name of Namie Yagiri, who had swiftly noticed the change in air and behaviour of this young man, that she had briskly closed the door, her cloak of hair following her as she left.

She has been working under him for nearly an year now anyways. She knew his quirky behaviour, his allergies, hell, even his (non-existence) love life! (How she knew, even she didn't know!) He noted, on how smart she was leaving him. He would have crushed her just the way he crushed the delicate pen that once had been living the life of one.

But now, it laid shattered, and disfigured among his desk, which everything was splattered with ink.

It reminded Izaya of blood. But, blood didn't dirty his hand, only pen stains. Which was temporary. The things that stained his hand was nothing, not a single crime, or blood! Maybe his, but others...they always landed onto someone else. Hah. He could _never _get caught doing such a crime.

He didn't do _crimes, _he loved humanity anyways. It was just, well, to say, simply studying human behaviours or characteristics when placed in such a problematic problem that causes them to do such horrifying things.

Yet, this wasn't a _human _study, no, such of that wasn't involved. It was his own emotional turmoil he was being put through.

Izaya couldn't stop doing was gripping his own fist, as he sat in his boss-like chair, looking out into the city. His eyes, calculating the outcomes of each formula he was creating.

Devising a new plan was quite hard.

Especially if you didn't have any, _any _new information of _his _(I dare say not) pawn. He snorted into nothing, only air molecules as he thought of the information he had gathered from the one and only Mikado Ryugamine. Or so say, Tanaka Toro.

Swivelling his chair around, he decided it was time to wash his hands off. And get a new plain black shirt while he was at it.

As she walked to his kitchen speedily, he was frowning. And when he frowned, it meant the world was ending in a few seconds...Just kiddin'. No, he was frowning at the thought of Mikado Ryugamine.

Like seriously, as Namie put in her way, he failed when observing people. Which Izaya had strongly agreed to. Turning off the faucet, and wiping his hands clean after 20 minutes of washing, he was sure he scrapped off most of the skin that was supposed to be on his hand.

Oh well, as long as they were clean. Looking at the mess he caused at the desk, as he plopped himself comfortable onto his chair, he decided, he would get Namie to do the cleaning!

Making himself comfortable, he looked towards his "game."

Was it his anymore? Or was he letting it run loose? Izaya looked at it carefully, at all the scattered pieces of the 3 games. His 3 kings/queen had learned of each other, and no longer was a threat. But he had compromised, easily still being able to create a gang war between them, just a little tweaks, and time, it could all come together in all due time.

Devious plans came together in his head, with each consequence that came with them, but they were only a _last resort _if he was _ever _caught. But that rarely happened. His frown, was turned upside down, as he began to rearrange the pieces into each place.

This would is quite a good game board. "I've finally done it!" He smirked, staring gravely at his bookshelf, specifically what was _in _the bookshelf.

Celty's head.

Everything would become war...

Rushed footsteps startled him pout of his trance, bringing him back to the harsh whip of reality. His head turned mechanically as Namie burst in, looking flustered, and as if she ran a marathon.

Izaya causally leaned back, stretching his arms across the top of his couch. "Police tryin' to catch ya Namie-san?~"

He was in a good mood, knowing his game plan had changed, but this would be much, _much _better than the other one!

Surprisingly, she didn't retort, but slightly nodded. His eyes widened a fraction, before disappearing as fast as it appeared. Her whole body heaved, as she tried to catch her breath, she was glad she wore her old shoes, other than the high heels before then.

Perspiration laid a small coat of itself on her skin, sticking to the fabric of her shirt she wore. Bending back to stretch, she could feel the stare burn a whole through her, she might as well say it. '"I-Izaya, there's a fight outside. Near the park."

He lifted his eyebrows uncaringly. Probably Shizuo and some unfortunate person.

Namie exasperatingly sighed. And rolled her eyes in annoyance. "The girl everybody is talking about is out there fighting! Pink hair and green eyes right?" Izaya was slowly gathering the strength to lift himself from his lazy state he had placed himself into. Namie continued: "She's fighting that blond Russian mercenary that hangs around Shizuo, who is _also_ fighting!"

"Russian?" Izaya questioned, finally picking himself up , and as right now gathering his trademark jacket from his chair he placed in on.

He could hear Namie face plant herself. "The blonde girl _I _fought with once before!"

Wearing his jacket, he looked towards the door from the window. Cocking his head to the side, he gave a sadistic smirk right across to Namie. Who felt herself, wondering is she had done the right thing. He _was _in a good mood ; she could tell.

His sinister stare would most likely kill a warmhearted person. But she, was cold-hearted, and he was cruel. She could stick by him for the time...

"Aren't ya comin' with me, Namie-chan?~" And she then felt that the little love she felt for her brother melt away, leaving someone else to fill in the place.


	3. NaMiE : Queen or Not?

Namie's head whirred and whirred. Her vision blurred as streaks of colours appeared among her very own ashy eyes. Her hair whipped behind _them _as they ran for a designated destination. Her palms were warm, and sweaty with perspiration as she ambled through a busy street of Ikebukuro, Japan.

There were times when she wished she hadn't told Izaya about the fight.

Inwardly, she rolled her eyes as her own sets of eyes were too busy concentrating on hitting any innocent bystander or so. And thus, this was considerably huge amount of weight she had to drag along didn't work as well as she had calculated.

Abruptly stopping around a ample of people in an area the park, she knew this was the place. Her nostrils flared as she savoured each breath.

But this _smell_. It was of that Russian woman. Namie bent down, feeling beat as she had ran earlier to the same exact area. Her eyes yet looked up, knowing Izaya was smiling mercilessly towards the crowd-gathering commotion. Hell, it was one hell of a fight she'd have to say herself. And Shizou had decided for himself to enter the brawl earlier.

Reaching high in the sky to stretch her aching muscles, she slouched comfortably beside Izaya. For some reason, it was as if she could feel what he was feeling. Or what he thought.

"Is this adding help to your 'gang war' your hoping to create?" She whispered, leaning near him so no one else could hear.

His eyes gleamed with excitement like a little child finding a present from a so called Santa. They stared at the brawl that was going on, before looking into her black endless pupils.

He stared long and hard, before he blinked and answered with a simple answer. "It's going to rain blood here in Ikebukuro."

And for some reason, she knew he was going to say something as such, and there was no worry in her.

No such emotion was with her, only such as reassurance. And she knew she was going mad.

Because there was a game she remembered. And there was a war ; a head.

And a bloodbath. Scenes flashed through her eyes. There were cards she remembered, kings, and queens. A joker or two, and a very selected amount were chosen. Laid down, and caught to fire. There was meaning. Because names were imprinted on each fine card. In elegant lettering.

And why, why, why? Why was she feeling reassured? Of all times like this! Because love. Love. Love. Love.

It echoed, bouncing off of her head in every direction. Was this because she was in love with Izaya himself? For every quirk and twitch, did she love him more than her very own blood-related brother, Seji?

God no.

The queen, if she is one, had fell in love, her heart captured into the palm of the information broker who had unknowingly done that. And the king, Shizou still hadn't known his heart was stolen easily from him, and was being rolled around in a palm of a hand. Not the information broker, but an unknown player.

Because we all have roles, but we just don't know do we. And she still had to have a label to connect her to them all. The dainty spiderweb that connects them all into the underground itself. Because once your connected to the spider, your forever stuck. Until your knight or rooke helps, maybe themselves are stuck waiting for usless pawns to help in some way.


End file.
